Recently, hair permanents for men and women have become very popular, and time and money is spent attempting to maintain the hair permanent while at home. Curl relaxation has proven to be the most difficult type of hair permanent to maintain after leaving the hair salon.
Currently, the predominant method for attempting to maintain a curl relaxed hair style has been to enclose the hair with a non-porous plastic cap having an elasticized edge. A problem arises because the curl relaxed hair cannot breath and consequently prolonged wearing of the plastic cap causes bacteria to grow on the scalp. On the other hand, if the curl relaxed hair is not covered with some sort of cap for at least 15 to 20 minutes every day, the hair looses the curl and eventually returns to its original state.
Curl relaxed hair styles are also subject to disfiguration at night. Traditional methods which have been employed in the evening to maintain a curl relaxed hair style include wrapping the hair with paper, hair bonnets, and other head coverings which usually result in uncomfortable sleeping conditions and only partial maintenance of the curl relaxed hair style.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,251 discloses a cold wave permanent cap. In a cap for use in applying a cold wave permanent, a pair of substantially circular concave elements are joined together and fastened with a hook and tab arrangement. A portion of the hat extends below the hook and tab arrangement and trails down the neck onto the back of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,115 discloses a coiffure protector formed substantially in the shape of a cubicle blank having a back wall, a pair of sidewalls and a front wall. The object of the invention is to provide a stiffening material in the sides of the coiffure protector to maintain the shape thereof and to prevent crushing the bouffant of the coiffure by the cap.